Bokura Mezameru: And So We Awaken
by Byakkononiko
Summary: Who knew that the one thing to stop a lifelong enmity between brothers was war? A Father's legacy is not to be taken lightly. IY/K S/M and possibly others.
1. Prelude: The shikon in the night

Prelude: The Shikon in the Night

His eyes glowed against the darkening sky as he glanced down at the shikon fragment embedded in his wrist.  Blood dripped slowly off of his claws and pooled at his feet.  The wake of the demon lay behind him.  Bodies lay strewn out in the street of the small town as a few small fires ate away at what was left standing of their homes.  The youkai grinned as he looked at the corpse of a human lying in the dirt.  The man's face was still contorted in terror as his lifeless eyes stared up at the creature that had shredded his torso and ripped his heart from his body.

"Be thankful that I was merciful to you and your village, human," the youkai declared as he turned away from the carcass, "not all shall die as quickly."


	2. Chapter 1: As We Go Our Separate Ways

Disclaimer: I do own Inu Yasha!  I really do!!  Well… a plushy of him anyway…  I don't own any of the characters of Inu Yasha.

Author Notes:  This is the first fanfic that I have posted, not the first I have written, but the first I have posted.  I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on the plot and possible pairings.  I am doing my best to assure that this story is really _original_ and not just a rip off of someone else's story.  KiraraKitty, I know the first chapter was short, but it just didn't seem to fit in with the next parts. And I want to give a special thanks to the writers of Present Times and Turnabout Is Fair Play, those happen to be my two favorite Inu fics – though I do love a good Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic… Anyway, there's not much action in this chapter, but it's leading up to it, so read and enjoy anyway!

Chapter 1: As We Go Our Separate Ways

Kagome stopped her bike on top of a small hill as a light breeze blew through her hair.

"Ah, it's a beautiful day." She smiled brightly down at the small kitsune riding in her bike's basket.  "Ne, Shippou-chan?"

Shippou beamed at this surrogate mother. "Hai, Kagome!"

Suddenly Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms as the wind picked up and a red streak ran past them.  Kagome clung to Shippou and closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself against the wind until it died down as suddenly as it appeared.

"Oi, Kagome?"

Opening one eye slowly, Kagome was confronted by a pair of annoyed golden eyes.

"Ite!" She screamed as she jumped two feet backwards clear of her bike and landed sharply on her rear with Shippou still clutched tightly to her chest. "Baka! Don't scare me like that Inu Yasha!"

"You big jerk!" Shippou piped up.

"Keh." Inu Yasha crossed his arms and turned to the side. "What were you doing standing there like an idiot for anyway?"

Kagome glared at him and stood, brushing herself off slowly, she walked over and picked up her bike and overstuffed bag.  Staring straight ahead, Kagome led her bike past Inu Yasha's back and towards a tree that stood in the center of the clearing.

Not hearing an answer, Inu Yasha turned around to glare at Kagome. "Oi wench!  What are you doing we have shards to find!"

Kagome stopped when she reached the tree.  Refusing to turn around, she stated flatly, "Inu Yasha…"

Inu Yasha cringed at her tone of voice and braced himself for what he knew would shortly follow.

"Oswari!"

_Thump._ The hanyou slammed face down into the dirt from the force of the subduing spell.

Kagome sighed and sat down.  She looked up at Shippou on her shoulder and smiled, "How about some lunch?"

The small kitsune's tail swayed happily, "Chocolate?"

She giggled, "Maybe after you eat."

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

A large fire cat demon landed beside the tree and reverted to her smaller form as the two humans she was carrying dismounted.  "Sango-chan!  Miroku-sama!  I thought this was a good place to stop for lunch, care to join us?"

"Of course." Miroku bowed as he sat down together while Kagome began boiling water for ramen.  

And as always Miroku got a little too close for Sango's liking. "Hentai!" _Slap_. "Keep your hands to yourself, Hoshi-sama!" 

Miroku sighed as he rubbed the red hand print on his check, while Sango shot him pointed glares and inched away.  Kagome watched them and couldn't help but smile at their antics.  She turned and handed Shippou a bag of potato chips. "Here, Shippou-chan."

Shippou squealed in delight and began stuffing his face with the greasy snack.

Suddenly a very ticked off and freed hanyou glared down at them.  "Ka..go..me!" _Bonk.  Miroku hit Inu Yasha over the head with his staff.  "Relax Inu Yasha, there is a town not too far from here.  We can make it there by nightfall, find a place to stay, and search for rumors of the shards in the morning."_

Inu Yasha glared at the offending monk before he mumbled about perverted priests under his breath and sat down.  "Feh, and I bet there just happens to be an ominous cloud over the largest estate in town."

Miroku sighed in mock wistfulness, "A priest's duty is never finished."

Inu Yasha snorted, "You men a lecher's."

Placing a hand over his heart, Miroku blinks innocently, "You wound me Inu Yasha, I am merely a humble servant of Buddah."

"Feh," He grinned, "Tell that to your wandering hands."

"Hoshi!"  Sango with her Hiraikotsu loomed over the monk and his still twitching outstretched arm.

_Thud._

A tall figure slowly strolled past the trees as a soft wind stirred the leaves.  He halted suddenly, lifting his delicate nose to the wind as an almost undetectable presence alerted his senses.  The only physical recognition he gave to his rising anger was a slight narrowing of his golden eyes.

Laughter erupted from the bushes behind him as a small child carrying flowers ran towards the regal youkai.  "Sesshoumaru-sama!  Sesshoumaru-sama!" She breathed heavily as she reached him and tugged gently on his pant leg as she held up her weeds proudly to the demon lord.  "Look!  Look what Rin found!"

The Lord of the Western Lands looked down on his ward dispassionately and placed a clawed hand gently on the child's head, the only gesture of approval he would deign to bestow on the human who had found a place into his cold heart. Rin smiled gaped-toothed up at her demon guardian and immediately attached herself onto his leg, dropping her flowers in the process.  "Sesshoumaru-sama likes them!"

A small toad like demon stumbled out of the same bushes as his foot caught on a branch.  He waved his staff of heads while he struggled to untangle himself, and only succeeded in falling over flat on his face.  "Human, get back here!  Sesshoumaru-sama would…"

"Jaken," the demon lord interrupted his tirade.

"Ite!" Jaken squeaked and looked up from his prone position.  "Sess…Sesshoumaru-sama!  This humble Jaken was watching the human," he glared at the child for emphases, "when she…"

"Jaken!"

Jaken cringed in fear and raised his eyes beseechingly to his lord. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Take Rin and wait here.  I have… business to attend to.  I should return shortly."

Rin clung even tighter to his leg, "but, Rin wants to stay with her Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The demon lord glanced down at the girl, "Rin stay with Jaken, and Rin…"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Behave." With that, Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk away, toward the disturbance in his lands.

Jaken finally breathed a sigh of relief when his master's voice came back to him. "And Jaken," The toad demon stiffened in fear and surprise, "I, Sesshoumaru, will hold you accountable if anything happens to Rin."

Jaken stuttered a reply as the Lord of the Western Lands disappeared in the distance,"Hai…hai, Sesshoumaru-sama…"


	3. Chapter 2: A Kingdom at Stake

Disclaimer:  "Oswari!"  _Thud.  "Bitch!"  See, I do own Inu Yasha!  I keep him on a short leash!  TeeHee!  Anyway, I don't lay any claim to any of the Inu Yasha characters, though I may add some original characters in later for plot development._

Author's notes:  Alright, we're finally gonna see a little action!  Yes!  The story is moving along nicely, so far.  I try to keep everyone in character as much as I can, so if you think anyone is a little ooc, rant all you want, I'm doing my best!  Spellings for Japanese were taken from the translation of the manga on . As always, suggestions and comments are welcome.  Help of any kind is always needed, whether it be mental or otherwise… Now, enter the lair of the beast!

Chapter 2: A Kingdom at Stake

Inu Yasha jumped up suddenly as the pot of hot water that had been boiling dropped practically in his lap.  "Bitch, "he growled and glared at Kagome," what did you do that for?"

At his voice, Kagome blinked out of her daze and focused back on the present and her companions who were looking at her with worried expressions.  She stood there for a second regaining her thoughts, her hand still held out as if gripping the pot she had dropped moments before.  Once she released the breath she had unwittingly been holding, she finally managed to stutter, "Shi… shikon no tama…"

That got the hanyou's attention like nothing else could as his ears perked up and his expression changed from grumpy to anxious all at once.  "The shikon?  Where Kagome?"

Kagome spun around towards the forest surrounding their clearing.  A demon stood in the shadows of the trees, downwind from the group.  His silver white clothing and hair stood in stark contrast to the surrounding shadows.  

Inu Yasha growled at the sight of the demon and took a defensive stance in front of Kagome, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  Sango lifted Hiraikotsu and Miroku clasped his cursed hand as they prepared to face this new threat. 

The demon stood there quietly, his eyes cold and calculating, assessing their group.  Finally, he lifted his head in superiority, as if assured of his victory over his unworthy prey.

Suddenly the wind shifted and brought the demon's scent to the hanyou's nose.  Inu Yasha blinked in surprise for a moment before his eyes narrowed dangerously.  "Who are you?  And what do you want, demon?"

The humans glanced at Inu Yasha in confusion, until Kagome finally spoke, "Isn't that your brother, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha snorted, but kept his eyes on the demon.  This was definitely not his brother, but this demon's youki was actually slightly stronger than Sesshoumaru's.  He was a powerful threat and an unknown enemy.

From his perch on Kagome's shoulder, Shippou decided to replace dog-boy's silence, "He doesn't smell like a dog demon, he smells more like a …" he sniffed again as if to assure himself, "…fox?"

Annoyed at the lack of response he received, Inu Yasha growled louder, "Oi, demon, who the heck are you? And what do you want?"

Suddenly the demon vanished from the shadows and was instantly in front of Inu Yasha.  This demon was faster than even faster than the Lord of the Western Lands.  Grasping the half demon by the throat he lifted him in the air and smiled, "I thought that would be obvious half breed.  Give me the shards of the jewel."

Inu Yasha clawed at the hand that was wrapped around his neck and glared down at the new youkai.  He struggled futily in his captor's grasp as the demon's hold tightened, but still the hanyou remained as confident, cocky, and defiant as ever, "You'll have to go through me first, bastard!"

The demon raised and elegant eyebrow and looked directly into the hanyou's eyes, "That… can be arranged."  With that, the demon flung Inu Yasha head first into the tree that stood in the center of the clearing, the force behind the throw causing it to splinter as the hanyou impacted the tree.  The demon jumped backwards, narrowly missing the brunt of Sango's boomerang as it flew past him.   His eyes narrowed menacingly as he glared at Inu Yasha traveling companions.  

Sango caught Hiraikotsu as she and Miroku stood defiantly in front of Kagome and Shippou.  Kagome had neglected to keep her bow and arrows with her, and was cursing herself for her own stupidity.  But then again she should have sensed the jewel long before she did and she then would have had time to prepare.

The demon advanced upon the humans.  Before they even had a chance to blink, he attacked, effectively knocking both Miroku and Sango out and tossing their unconscious bodies into the surrounding woods.  He would take care of them later.

"Miroku!  Sango!"  Kagome watched in horror as her friends were effortlessly defeated as tossed aside like lifeless dolls.  Shippou clung even tighter to Kagome and buried his face into her chest in fear.  Kagome looked up at the demon's face as she felt his eyes upon her.  He looked strikingly similar Sesshoumaru, it was no wonder they had mistaken him at first glance.  The demon was tall, he had long hair, a chiseled face with a stoic expression and pointed ears accented by a striking white kimono, and he possessed the demon lord's superiority complex, but that was where the similarities ended.  He had a tuft of white fur draped over each of his shoulders, a strange marking that looked like two diamonds and a circle on his forehead, and a long sleek silver-white fox tail.

The demon watched her with slitted purple eyes as his silver hair danced in the slight breeze.  Kagome's gaze wavered from his face down to his wrist.  Understanding shone into the demon's eyes as he flicked his tail.  "Human, you can sense the shards of the jewel and you possess many of these fragments already."  He held out his hand, expecting immediate compliance. "You will give me your fragments and find the rest."

Kagome blinked.  She realized that was a statement, not a request.  Something snapped inside of her.  Gritting her teeth, her aura flared as she took a threatening step towards the demon.  "The shards!  Is that all your kind can think about?  Well, I have news for you!  I'm not just a shikon detector!"  She took another step, fire gleaming in her eyes, "and I have a name, Kagome.  Ka-go-me!"  With that she poked the silver haired demon in the chest as Shippou scrambled out of her arms and hid behind a nearby rock.

Shippou squeaked as he closed his eyes in fear, both of the demon and of what Kagome might do to the demon, "Kagome's gone mad!"

Glaring at the human that had dared to touch him, the fox demon flexed his claws threateningly.  Whether or not this human could sense the shards, she would die for her audacity.

As realization dawned on Kagome, her eyes widened and she stepped back away from the demon.

"Human," he raised a clawed hand, "for that, you die."

"Kyaa!" Kagome screamed and closed her eyes, anticipating the pain and hopefully swift death to follow.

"Bastard!" a familiar voice growled, "your fight's with me!"

Kagome looked up; she would recognize that growl anywhere, "Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha stood defensively in front of her, struggling to hold the demon's wrist.  The demon glanced down at the golden eyed hanyou, thoughtfully.  "Inu Yasha?"  He smiled, chilling the air.  "So, your Sesshoumaru's little brother." 

The hanyou only grunted in response.  "Kagome, get out of here!" 

She hesitated at first and then scrambled over to Shippou as he cowered behind a rock.  

With a flick of his wrist, the demon tossed Inu Yasha into the ground a few feet away, creating a small crater.  The hanyou winced in pain as he stood, pushing away debris.  He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and glared at the demon, prepared to fight to his last breath.

The demon simply continued to coldly smile, "First, I'll kill you, half breed prince.  With the help of your shikon no kakera, I shall utterly destroy your brother, Sesshoumaru, and then I shall be Lord of the Western Lands." The demon flexed his claws and attacked Inu Yasha.  The hanyou swung the fang, meeting the call of the demon's challenge.

In a blinding flash of power from the shikon in the demon's wrist, the battle was over.  The demon blade flew the air and embedded itself into the hard earth, returning once again to a rusty old katana.  

"Inu Yasha!"  Kagome trembled and cried as she ran towards the bloody hanyou.

The demon looked down, a cynical smile gracing his otherwise flawless face, "I would have thought the brother of the Great Lord Sesshoumaru would be more of a challenge.  But it matters not, this kingdom will be mine." His arm descended as Kagome flung herself over Inu Yasha in a vain attempt to shield him from the blow.  

It wasn't supposed to end like this, but at least Kagome was going to die with the one she loved – even if she never did tell him – they would be together in death if not in life.  She clung to the hanyou's body as she took her last breath… and then another.  Her eyes flew open when she realized the final blow was never struck and she was still alive.

The silver kitsune youkai lay lifeless in the grass, literally cut in two.  Blood was pooling under the demon's now cooling body, a steady drip of crimson off of the tip a sword only adding to the slowly gathering mass.

Kagome looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.  Their savior – the last human or demon she ever thought would lift a finger in their behalf – stood there, bloody sword in hand, as imposing as ever.

"Sesshoumaru…?"


	4. Chapter 3: For the Sake of Duty

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own Inu Yasha… yet!  *clutches a rosary in her hands and whistles*  "Here boy!"

Author Notes:  You know what?  I could really use an editor!  I think my story has some good ideas, but I need some help.  Any volunteers?  

Chapter 3: For the Sake of Duty

**Please note:  This chapter is written mostly from the viewpoint of Sesshoumaru!  It's very introspective on what he sees and where he's coming from.  But for some things to make sense you have to keep in mind that this is the way he sees things!!**

Sesshoumaru stood, silently inspecting the dead youkai at his feet.  His golden eyes narrowed as he bent down and watched as the symbol on the kitsune youkai's forehead faded and disappeared.  He was dead, there was no doubt about it in the demon lord's mind or his nose, yet what this could portend weighted heavily on his mind.  A lone glossy black feather lying in the red pool caught his attention.  Snatching it up, the youkai lord held it under his nose and sniffed. Suddenly his eyes shot towards the east, but even with his superior youkai sight, all he could ascertain was a dark speck in the distance.  For a moment his mask slipped, only to be replaced with his stoic expression once more.  Sesshoumaru reigned his emotions, he was stronger than this.  

The Great Lord of the Western Lands snorted.  He was disgusted with himself and his momentary lack of control, no matter how brief.

He had to fulfill his duty: it was his responsibility and his honor at stake.  This was even more important and dire than any rivalry between him and his brother.  The Fang could wait.

With renewed determination, Sesshoumaru wiped his sword on the deceased youkai's garments and stood up, turning to face his brother.  In the span of his contemplation, the half demon had retrieved his sword and was standing with the help of it, his mate at his side, her adopted pup now clinging to her neck.  Blood still flowed from the various injuries the hanyou had received as he growled, perceiving the demon lord as a new threat to him and his pack.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, this was undoubtedly one of the hardest things for him to do, but it was his duty… and his brother's as well.  

Brother… it had been a long time since he thought of the half-breed as such, but it was true.  And in matters pertaining to the Western Lands, it was binding.  As much as he hated it, Inu Yasha was the heir as the second son of the late Lord of the Western Lands, Itsutanyo, their father.

Inu Yasha was never one of great patience, and the sudden lapse of silence was finally getting to him.  "Sesshoumaru, what do you want?"  His eyes were full of confusion as he added more quietly, "And why did you stop him?"  

Demon and half-demon eyes met momentarily, the unspoken question between them – why did you save me?  Answered with the proud gaze and unsaid reply – only I, Sesshoumaru shall say when you die.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin.  No, he would not fight his half brother today.  There were more pressing matters in need of attention, "Inu Yasha, " his voice was grave, not taunting as it normally was, "brother," now this surprised the hanyou even more, the term sounded almost… endearing, "I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, decree that you , Inu Yasha as Prince and heir apparent of the Western Lands, upon the honor of our father's blood, must answer the cry of the land and defend our ancient inheritance from those who would ravage it."

Inu Yasha took a step back, stunned by his brother's words, and in his confusion and frustration only eloquence came to his lips.  "What the HELL are you talking about?"

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

A small child ran panicked through the halls of an ancient castle.  No longer able to contain herself, she began crying as soon as she reached the main hall.  "Mother!  Father!!"

A tall female demon with short purple hair stood at the end of the great hall.  Upon hearing the shrill cry, she turned just as the little girl pounced into her arms.  Holding the sobbing child close, the demoness placed a soothing hand upon her small head.  "Daughter, hush now and tell Mother what is troubling you."

Looking up at her mother, tears streaming down her face from her silver eyes, she struggled to calm herself down enough to speak.  "Mommy…  Arashi, he… he's dead!"

The demoness's eyes widened in distress as she looked down at her crying kit.  With a shaky hand, she brushed aside the girl's bangs, revealing the mark of the Eastern Lands.  She gasped loudly and held her daughter even tighter as a single tear slid down her cheek.  Gathering her courage and resolve, she left silently to find her mate, bearing the grim news.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Sesshoumaru sighed.  He was never one for… explanations.  The ancient decree should have been obeyed without question.  But of course, the hanyou was rebellious as always, refusing to conform to the ancient traditions of the Inu Youkai.

Looking into his half brother's eyes, the Lord of the Western Lands noted the sheer confusion plainly shone in them.  For a brief moment, the Great merciless Lord felt a pang of guilt; the half-breed had never been taught the way of their clan and was truly clueless.

"You, Inu Yasha, will return with me to our ancestral home.  As Prince of the Western Lands, you are bound by duty to protect and defend our territory in times of unrest and war."  Sesshoumaru hesitated a moment before adding, "Despite your mixed blood, brother, you are our father's son.  And although I did not approve of his choice when he mated with your mother, he was still my father.  I, Sesshoumaru, will honor his legacy, and fulfill my duties as Lord of the Western Lands."

The look on the hanyou's face clearly showed that his was simply stunned speechless.

This is a first.  Sesshoumaru almost smirked at the thought.  Perhaps he should approach the half-breed this way more often; it was just as satisfying as taunting his shortcomings while they were fighting.

The human female looked between Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru in confusion as she held the kitsune pup close.  "You mean there is going to be a war? …a demon war?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at Kagome as if he just now realized she was standing there.  "Yes, the Lord of the Eastern Lands is gathering his army even now to attack my lands.  And I also, must take leave to gather my own to defend against them."  He turned  to leave, but not before throwing a final comment back to the hanyou.  "Inu Yasha, you will come.  Not for me, but for Father."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

The servants cowered in the shadows of the throne room.  Their lord was furious and they had every right to fear his wrath.

The Lord of the Eastern Lands was stricken with grief and loss, and he released this emotion the only way he could – though anger and a thirst for revenge and blood.

He glared at his court officials as they kneeled before him.  Breathing deeply, he attempted to control his rage – for now.  "Who killed my son?  Where was he?  How did this happen?!?"

"My…my Lord…" his retainer stammered, "Prince Arashi has not been seen within the Eastern lands for the past moon."

"What?!"  He shouted as he stood.  "Why was this not brought to my attention?  Where did he go?"

"Ano…" one of his retainers mumbled.  "We don't know…"

"You don't…?"  The Lord clenched his teeth as he tried to compose himself.  He might have been a master of his emotions, but these idiots were testing even his level of control.

The youkai lord's ears twitched as he heard an annoying, yet familiar squawk.  A large midnight black raven youkai flew in one of the high vaulted windows of the throne room and landed at the lord's feet, panting in exhaustion.

Suddenly a clawed hand wrapped around the raven's throat and lifted his weak body into the air, making it even harder for the bird to breath.  The raven found himself face to face with a very enraged youkai lord, "Who.  Killed.  My.  Son?"

The fowl struggled and squawked for a moment, unable to inhale or to answer.  "My… my lord, Yoroishi!  I… this humble servant tried to save him.  But they attacked so suddenly.  We were just passing through and…"

Yoroishi growled and tightened his grip on the feathered neck.  "Stop rambling!  Now, tell me!  Who killed my son?!"

The raven gulped nervously, as her tried to remember the correct response.  "The… the brothers of the west, Lord Sesshoumaru and Prince Inu Yasha…"

The youkai lord's eyes turned red momentarily as he flung the bird youkai across the room and turned to his royal officers who were still kneeling before him.  "Gather every able demon in the land.  Blood will be bought in blood, and life paid for with life.  I will not rest until I have retribution!  Now go!  We prepare for war."


End file.
